Momentum
by Jade Ami
Summary: They killed her family before her eyes and kidnapped her. They filled her with hate and trained her to be a monster. But there is a fine line between love and hate. What if the ones she hated she soon loved? ItaXHina Rated for blood, language, Lemons, etc
1. Death

Hey guys! Ok this is a brand spanking new story I just thought of! Hope you guys like it and please remember to review!!!!

Rated M for violence, graphic material, language, nudity, and everything else really bad!!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

She couldn't sleep.

Hinata laid motionless in her bed. The night seemed to be uncommonly quiet but her senses where tingling. She'd felt strange since she woke up that morning. She felt anxious and jumpy all day but she couldn't understand why.

Her eyes went to her window as the bright moonlight shone in and casted an eerie glow to everything. She was about to get up and close it when she herd a soft scuffing.

Her body went ridged.

Her eyes kept locked on the window.

But nothing happened.

She activated her Byakugan and looked around but there wasn't anyone except for a maid walking down the hallway. She sighed before getting up and walking to the window and closing it.

She'd just been turning to go back to bed when she was thrown to the ground. Her ears rang and she could smell smoke. Her immediately reactivated her Byakugan and bolted for the door.

She threw it open and started down the hallway towards the sound. Her eyes caught the fading light of the now dead maids' chakra. She paused. The woman laid bloodied and mangled on the floor. But she wasn't burnt. She was stabbed. The black kunai stuck from the woman's bloody chest. The symbol of yang in red pain on the hilt of the blade. She pulled it free only to be thrown across the hall as another explosion erupted from her room.

She heard screams now.

It was like everything had been on mute before and now had suddenly been turned to maximum. She pulled her self up and gasped before falling back to the floor as pain seared through her body. She looked at her leg and saw a piece of charred wood in her thigh.

She saw the flames now.

The orange flames where spreading like wild fire. She yanked the wood from her leg and tore a piece of her shirt to bandage the wound. She heard alarms and yelling coming from outside followed by the clashing of metal.

She crawled back over to the dead woman and pulled the kunai free before standing and limping quickly down the hall.

"Intruders!" she heard a man yell before a scream and a thud.

She leveled up and ran into the main hall. She gasped as she nearly slid on the blood soaked floors. The shredded remains of the people she cared for laying about her.

Tears welled up her eyes as she dropped to her knees. She touched the still warm cheek of her nanny. She had raised her from the time her mother died.

A scream drew her attention and she looked up to see Hanabi run into the room.

"Behind you!" she yelled and threw a kunai.

Hinata ducked and rolled before skidding to a stop a short distance away. A dark figure stood in the door way just behind the spot she just stood. The face was masked in shadows. Her heart pounded. Eyes the color of flames stared down at her.

"W-w-who are y-you?" she gasped out. She spun quickly as she heard laughter behind her. Another dark figure caught her eyes. She stood up with both figures at her sides. She glanced to her sister and gasped. She was held in the center of the room by a tall man in a mask with her father tied right next to her.

"Father! Hanabi!" she choked and nearly dropped her Kunai. "why?!" she shrieked.

"They have to see." the words came as a whisper on her ears. She immediately turned and tried to stab him with the kunai but her caught and spun till there was a sickening snap and fell to the floor in pain.

She heard a shriek but she couldn't recognize the voice.

"Kill the old man." The voice said quietly before she yanked up from the floor.

The pain shot through her and she heard the shriek again. Could it have been from her own mouth?

"No. Please." She sobbed as she was brought closer to her father. The cloth around his mouth was yanked free. And he stood proudly.

"You will never get away with this!" he seemed to command.

"Watch us." The one holding him said calmly before slitting him from shoulder to waist.

She cried out as her father fell to the floor with a gasp. She heard her sister whimpering next to him and felt a sob escape her throat. She tried to get free but man grabbed her other arm and started to twist.

"Tobi I said kill him."

Tobi sighed and grabbed her father's arm and pulled him unto his back. She heard him laugh faintly as he ran the kunai gently across her father's chest.

"Stop!" she pleaded with a sob. She felt as though he was gripping her heart as well as her arm. Tobi looked up at her and she heard him chuckle as he kept her gaze then slit her fathers throat.

She tried to get away again but the mans grip tighten before she felt the wind knocked out of her and she sent sailing across the room. She crashed against the wall and slid to floor before scrambling to stand. In a flash the man was standing in front of her. And grabbed her arm again and spun her around before pulling her back to her father's body.

"I suggest you watch. This might be the last time you see them."

She sobbed as Tobi stood again and kicked her father's body.

"What must Tobi do about the girl?" He asked.

"Do what ever you want." She heard the voice say with a hint of amusement.

She heard her sister whimper and she felt her knees buckle. Why where they doing this?

She watch as Tobi walked behind her sister, letting his masked face run slowly along her shoulder and neck. He raised his kunai to her chest.

"Reinforcements are coming." She heard a voice say from the corner. Her eyes darted to the voice that sounded as smooth and chilling as ice. "We have to leave now."

She glanced back to the man who held her sister and heard him sigh. The she watched the knife slide along her throat. Her sister's body fell lifelessly unto her fathers.

She sobbed as she watched Tobi turn and started walking from the room.

"Itachi. You watch this one." The man behind her said and threw her to the bodies.

She didn't hear a response. She scrambled to her father and sister and threw her arms over them and sobbed. She didn't hear him approach until he was right behind her. She tried to use her good arm to swing at him but he caught her easily and a seconds notice her back was slammed into a hard chest.

"Do not try with me girl." He said smoothly into her ear.

"Itachi." She heard the unidentified person say impatiently from the door.

She looked over at him and had barely seen a glimpse of blue skin before she felt her head explode and in an instant she was falling into darkness.

She hoped she was dead.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ok there's the first chapter! It short but I promise the next chapters will be longer. Hope you guys liked it! Please review!!!!!


	2. Almost

Hey guys! This is my second chapter of Momentum! Hope you guys like it! And please remember to review at the end!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She didn't know how long she'd been awake.

She didn't want to move.

Hinata laid on, what she assumed, was cold hard stone.

She didn't know where she was. She didn't know how she'd gotten there and she was completely alone.

She woke up to darkness and a silence so piercing she thought she could hear her heartbeat echoing off the dank walls. She held the sob that desperately wanted to escape. Afraid the darkness would try to swallow her cries and leave her voiceless. She curled herself further into the fetal position. She hoped it would her keep the darkness away.

She felt the pangs of hunger rip though her stomach and she winced at the throbbing in her head. Why was this all happening to her? What did she ever do to deserve this treatment?

She cried silently, the images of her home and family running through her mind. They were all she had left. Her memories where the only thing to keep her company in the dark hole.

Was she in hell?

Her mind shuddered at the thought. She couldn't help the feel of anger that erupted from her. It was the men, the ones who took her. The ones who killed her family and murdered her father and sister in front of her eyes.

She couldn't help the sob now. It pierced through the silences and filled the room faster than light. She could only feel anguish. Her heart had been stabbed and wounded beyond repair.

She closed her eyes and let the pain wash over her.

She laughed. It was welcoming.

It was nice to feel something.

Something other than the cold inhuman darkness that seemed to start to spread all through out her body.

She laughed for her father. Her sister. Her family.

She laughed for her.

She heard the hysterical laughter echoing back to her ears and stopped. It didn't sound like her. It sounded different. Strange.

She closed her eyes and embraced the pain.

It was the only thing she had left.

--------------------------x.X.O.X.x---------------------------

His lips twitch when he heard the first signs of life.

The frown that slowly started to spread over his face was frightening.

He listened to cries of anguish and felt anger start to rise in him. Was this all he was going to get? He listened for a moment longer before closing his eyes and turning away.

"She's crying."

Itachi ignored the obvious remark and sat quietly at the table. He didn't have any remarks on the pitiful creature he had been left in charge of. The last thing he would have wanted to do was babysit yet here he sat, waiting any sign of the emotion he knew so well, so he could turn a child into a warrior.

His ears quickly refocused when he heard the change.

"She's laughing."

He opened his eyes to glare at the Ninja sitting across from him before turning it to the door that separated them from the girl. He felt his frown vanish and was replaced by his usual stoic. It wouldn't be as long he thought.

Maybe the child had potential after all.

------------------------x.X.O.X.x-------------------------

"How did they get into the country in the first place?!" Tusande yelled as she slammed her fist into the outside of the Hyuuga compound.

"Well." The masked guard replied. "We're not exactly sure."

"Well find out!!! And make sure it NEVER happens again!" she yelled and broke the stone with her hand.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." The guard saluted before disappearing.

Tusande turned and looked back into the burnt remains of the once powerful Hyuuga clan. The sorrow that washed over her left her breathless.

The poor family.

They had no idea they would end so badly. She took a deep breath and swallowed before starting to the doorway to the main entrance.

Her nose was immediately assaulted by the sent of burnt and charred flesh. She nearly choked. She covered her nose with her hands before continuing.

She walked along the remains of the main hallway until she got to the room that her medical team was currently trying to search through.

"Have you found any one yet?" she asked hopefully.

"No." a woman replied with tears in her eyes. "They didn't leave any one."

Tusande felt her tears starting to rise as she looked into frozen eyes of terrified children and there dead mothers still trying to hold them threw death. Her head hung as she tried to figure out who would do something like this.

"Tusande-Sama." Some one called.

She turned quickly with a glimmer of hope. It was flattened as she saw the burnt and dismembered remains of one their most prized ninjas.

"Neji…" she whispered softly and choked back a cry.

She turned quickly and started to leave the room.

"Hokage-Sama!"

She ignored the call.

"Tusande-Sama! Someone's alive!"

She whirled around quickly and ran back into the room and to the person that called her.

She dropped to her knees as the man pushed a body away to reveal a young girl. She was slightly burnt and had a slit neck. Her face was covered in blood so she couldn't make out who she was. Tusande grabbed her arm quickly and check for a pulse. She waited silently. She could hear the entire room silently moving forward.

She frowned when she felt nothing.

She started to let go when she thought she saw the slight raising her hear chest. Her eyes widened as she pressed a little harder. She felt it then. A faint beating.

"SOMEONE GET A STRETCHER!" she yelled and started performing healing Jitsu's as her tears finally broke through. "We're not going to loose this one!"

----------------------x.X.O.X.x------------------------

She didn't know what else to do.

She laid in the darkness while she felt the last of her tears leaving her body. She couldn't cry any more. She didn't have any more tears to shed.

She had been awake for days; at least that's what it felt like.

She felt the pain and anger growing steadily in her chest with every breath. It was like venom. Spreading through every vain. Contaminating everything it touched.

It pushed away the gnawing hunger and the numbing tiredness to leave her with an energy she never knew was available to her.

She would avenge her family.

She would undo the wrong that he been pushed on her.

Or she would die trying.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys! I know, it was a VERY short chapter. But I promise you that is WILL get longer as I go on but for now I just need to get a few points out.

Hoped you like the chapter and if you do and you want me to continued writing, please review!!!!!!!!!!

Loads of Love  
-Jade


	3. Inside

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me! Hope you like the newest chapter and please remember to review!!!!

P.S- Big thanks to my Beta Rae-Chan!!!!! This whole chapter is dedicated to her and Jess!!! Happy 11th!!!!

Rae: *blushgrin* Hehe. Yeah, me and my girl's 11-month anniversary is on the 23rd. Drop a note in the reviews to say hi!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x..X.x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father…"

Lifeless bodies…

The piercing screams…

Fire….

Hinata sat up with a start. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not. The darkness was piercing and seemed to sink into her very soul. She shuddered and suppressed a sob as she squeezed her eyes closed.

How long had she been locked in this prison of darkness? Days? Weeks?

She felt a laugh starting to pull at her throat. Shouldn't she be dead by now? Is that what they were waiting for? She pulled herself further into her corner and hugged her knees.

The bastards who did this would die. She smiled. Her revenge would be sweet. She would escape somehow. Then she'd come back and kill them all. She refused to die.

She stared out into the darkness as she let the anger fill her. It had kept her going. It was her only company in the dark.

Hinata turned as she heard movement against one wall. She silently crawled to the place where she heard the soft sound and pressed her ear against the smooth stone wall. All her senses seemed to be on alert. She could hear the tiniest noises of the mice chewing on straw in the corner and the fluttering of the wings of the bats that hung above her.

She frowned when the sound disappeared. She activated her Byakugan and looked around but saw nothing. She smiled as she deactivated it and started running her hands along the stone. She moved slowly along the cold stone then stopped when she felt the neat cut in the stone.

She'd found the door. She sat back on her heels and she stared straight ahead. Now all she had to do was get it open.

---------------------------------------------------------------x.X.O.X.x--------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi sat silently in a corner with his eyes closed.

He frowned slightly when he heard the faint sound of someone entering. He ignored it. He felt a breeze from his left and instinctively shot his arm out, and caught the leg that was sent hurtling to his head from the left.

"Damn!" Kisame yelled before yanking his leg away. "It's impossible to sneak up on you!"

Itachi cracked an eye opened and gave Kisame a warning look as he sat across from him and stared at the wall that Itachi was leaning on.

"How much longer?" he asked seriously after a moment.

"Soon."

"You said that two days ago!" Kisame smiled. "You have to let her out sometime, Itachi! We were meant to train her! Not kill her!"

"I won't have to."

"Then how the hell do you expect her to get out?!" Kisame laughed as he stared at Itachi in amusement.

"She's found the door." Itachi said softly and closed his eyes again to focus on the movement on the other side of the wall. He heard Kisame shaking his head and ignored him again.

He had to admit. The girl had more drive than he originally expected. She had managed to stay alive longer than any normal human with no food and water and she still had the energy to move around. He raised a brow as he heard the slight squeal of a mouse. Is that how she had managed to continue living?

He frowned and opened his eyes to see Kisame doing the same.

"She eating the rats?" He said with a frown. "Damn. Smart, but sick."

'Whatever it takes to stay alive.' Itachi thought. Then he drew his brow when he heard a slight hissing from the other side of the wall. He barely recognized the sound and had time to jump out of the way before the wall burst open in a ball of flames and stone flew everywhere.

"How the hell!?" Kisame yelled as a piece of stone hit him in the head.

Itachi smirked and ran forward into the darkness. He frowned when he turned to see another gaping hole where the door had been.

She had used the explosion as a cover.

His eyes widened momentarily before he jumped through the door just as the ceiling exploded and sent tons of rock crashing to the floor he had just been standing on.

He smirked and turned to look down the hallway to see a flash of ghostly pale skin followed by demented eyes that seemed to belong to the holiest of angles.

He didn't hesitate a moment before flying down the hallway after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------x.X.O.X.x------------------------------------------------------

Hinata wiped the blood from her mouth as she turned a corner and dashed forward.

She knew hiding those explosion tags in her chest binding was a good idea. But she only had one left. She'd have to move cautiously now.

She darted around another corner and spotted a boarded up window at the end. Her heart fluttered as she saw thin beams of sunlight breaking through the board. This was her only chance. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, and as she neared the window, she closed her eyes, preparing herself to break though to her freedom.

She felt her heart fall through the floor when she hit a wall.

Staggering backwards, she fell to the floor in a heap. Her head thumped madly and she could feel the earth moving beneath her.

"Not very smart, Hyuuga."

She stiffened at the cold voice and forced her hazy eyes open. She gasped when her eyes started to focus and the crimson red eyes of her tormenter focused on hers.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded in a hiss. She pushed herself up slowly as he stood before her.

"I'd recommend that you not move, if you value your life."

Hinata froze as the icy words sent a shiver down her spine and spike of fear through her heart. She felt the penetrating gaze on her face as he walked slowly over her and pulled out a kunai. His blood red eyes narrowed as he lowered himself to hold the kunai at her throat.

"Where did you get the explosive tags?" He demanded.

She forced a glare and set her lips into a thin, straight line.

"I do not need to ask for me to find out." His said coldly and glanced down at the thin black shirt.

She felt a shiver of rage go down her spine, and before she could stop herself, she spat into his face. She watched his face as it landed on his cheek and began running down his face.

In the blink of an eye she felt herself flying towards a wall. The pain in her face was excruciating and she barely managed a sob before she crashed into the opposite wall. Her whole body vibrated with the impact. She barely began to fall, before she was grabbed by the neck and pinned to the wall in a bone crushing grip.

She didn't have the energy to stifle the sobs any longer. She was sure her cheek bone was broken, as well as various other areas in her body. She grimaced as she felt his hand run up under her shirt and rip the chest bindings away from her. She shivered as his hand ghosted around her chest and gripped the extra explosive tag she had hidden.

As he pulled the paper from her chest, he removed his hand from around her neck. Hinata coughed as sweet oxygen poured into her throat, just as the darkness that had been circling her consciousness finally enveloped her completely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------x.X.O.X.x---------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…"

Itachi didn't turn when he heard his blue companion catch up to him. He gripped the explosive tag so hard he felt blood beginning to run down his hand.

"Did you kill her?" Kisame asked as he came up to stand next to him.

"No." Itachi replied before dipping down and grabbing her around the waist, hanging her over his shoulder and starting down the hall.

He felt her black hair swinging and gliding against his back. He had to stop himself from spinning her around and cutting it off himself.

"What are you gonna do with her? She totaled the cell."

Itachi ignored the comment and continued down the hall. He was aware of Kisame silently following him, but ignored his presence as he walked into his room and dropped her on his bed ,none too gently. She wasn't going to be moving for a while, especially with the wounds she just received.

"Bring Debai from the village." He said, as he started walking out of the room.

He glanced as Kisame nodded, and in the blink of the eye, he was gone. He frowned as he moved swiftly to the stream just outside of the underground compound and filled two buckets of water and put them next to the bed. He then walked to the pile of rubble that had once been her cell, and pulled an old blanket from the wreckage.

By the time he got back Kisame, had the short white-haired medicine woman. He put the blanket down next to her and moved to the opposite side of the room, sitting quietly as the woman fussed over the dark-haired girl.

He closed his eyes after a moment in silent meditation. He would not allow himself to feel any concern over the insolent girl. She was simply a mission. A mission he would not fail. He would train the girl, convert her to the Akatsuki, and she would be used as their 10th member.

He still didn't have all the details as to why their leader had pulled the girl into the group. She would be the second female to join, other than Konan, and he wasn't given a clear reason as to why. He would find out.

He refocused his hearing as he listened to the old woman work away on Hinata. He had no doubt that the girl would recover. He'd been taking it easy on her. Next time he wouldn't.

He continued listening for a while longer before he finally heard the woman sigh, and sat next to her on the cot.

"She will live. But her recovery will not be easy." She said solemnly, in his direction. He knew she was speaking to him.

"Please, just give her a month to recover."

"Hn." Itachi said finally and opened his eyes to look at the woman. The fatigue on her face was very evident. Her skin was drawn and her gray hair looked slightly disheveled.

"You may leave." He said, as he rose in one fluid movement. He stood as the woman started to the door and looked over in that direction. "Kisame, see that she gets back to her village."

When the woman finally disappeared through the door, and he finally heard her footsteps fade, he approached the girl quietly.

He could see the deep, sickly-looking purple bruises already forming on her face and her body. The woman had been forced to remove her shirt as she bound her chest to help the broken ribs heal. And he could only imagine what was below the blanket that was pulled carefully over her waist.

He felt the sneer curl slowly onto his lips before he turned and strode slowly back to the other side of the room and sat facing her. He just had to wait now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------.x.X.O.X.x----------------------------------------------------------------

_Enemy, familiar friend,  
My beginning and my end,  
Knowing truth, whispering lies,  
And it hurts again.  
What I fear and what I try,  
Words I say and what I heard,  
All the pain, I want it to end,  
But I want it again._

And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coarsing through my veins,  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is breaking me again.

Jade- Hey guys! So this is the third chapter! Hope you liked it!!! That little exert above is my theme song for this fic! Fight inside by Red. Red 3

Any ways, please remember to review and my new Beta Rae-Chan enjoys anyone hello's from my loyal reviewers!!!

Rae: Why yes. I do. I'm like a retarded puppy, very easy to please. (:


	4. Resolution

Hey guys, I'm very proud to reveal the next chapter of Momentum! Hope you like it and please remember to REVIEW!!!!

Rae and I love reviews like the once "Cookie Monster" loved Cookies. Damn those Sesame Street directors!!! Veggie Monster??? This is SACRILEGE!!! *Sobs*

Rae: I had a nightmare about Cookie Monster once. He chased me down Sesame Street, and I hid inside a water fountain and he found me and ate me. I like Elmo better. He's gangster.

--------------------------------------------------------.x.X.O.X.x----------------------------------------------------------

She didn't even have to open her eyes to know that he was still there.

His presence made the room seem smaller, the air thicker.

She hated it.

He was there the whole time she was unconscious. She hated to admit she didn't know how long that was. In a corner, unmoving, he barely even seemed to be breathing. She refused to open her eyes or even move. What if he decided to wait 'til she was conscious to finish the job he had started earlier? She was in such a weak state that she couldn't even lift her head if she tried. It was important that he didn't know she was awake yet.

She needed to come up with a plan.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

He knew she was awake.

He could sense it from the shifting in her breathing and the rapid movement of her closed eyes. Regardless, he sat and waited. She was trying to hide her consciousness from him. Fool. He felt the frown on his lips as he continued with his silent meditation.

In the distance, he could hear Kisame doing sit ups in his small room further down the hall. Outside he could hear the soft "Baa"-ing of sheep and the soft trickling of the stream. No humans.

He had chosen this area as their hideout because of its seclusion.

It was high in the mountains of the Rock country. Not many people could find their way to the small cave opening, and the only other person that knew of the secret Akatsuki compound was the old healer that lived, secretly, a little further down the mountain. She had sworn to keep quiet and help them in return for protection from the village she had once lived in.

She would have to return to check on the girl, as he had sensed a slight raise in her temperature a few hours ago. But before he did, he'd toss her the bait.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

She involuntarily flinched a little as his smooth deep voice broke the piercing silence of the room.

"Attempting to hide your consciousness is futile." He said calmly, rising to his feet in one silent and fluid movement. "I will not wait for you to acknowledge me."

He started to move forward and he sensed her heartbeat quicken. She was afraid, terrified. Maybe she had some sense after all. He came to a stop barely an inch from her.

"Fright is a weakness you must quickly overcome if you wish to live. I will not kill you."

He looked down at her purple blotchy face as her eyes opened slightly to reveal the almost ghost white eyes. 'The eyes of the dead', he thought was slight amusement. He saw her hands tense in their already tight grip on the coarse wool blanket the old woman had thrown over her. He knew the words would do nothing to help her relax.

"Your family is dead. All of them."

He saw her eyes narrow a bit.

"As the heir, the blood line runs strongest in you. We want to make you a part of our organization."

He watched her face for the reaction he was expecting. When she stopped breathing momentarily and he heard her heart beat abnormally, he suppressed the amusement.

"You will be given twenty-four hours to think about this proposal. During this time, I suggest you rest as much as possible, as your training will begin the moment you accept."

He gave her on last glance before moving to the door. He was about to leave, when he turned his head slightly to the side. He could feel her eyes on him.

"Denial is unacceptable." He said smoothly before exiting and shutting and locking the door behind him.

He walked down the hall silently and stopped outside Kisame door. He didn't turn to look at the blue man but rather kept his eyes staring straight forward and down the hall as he spoke to him.

"Watch the girl."

Without another word he continued silently down the dark damp hall and turned to exit the compound. The bright light of the early afternoon slanted down into the opening of the cave. He closed the concealed door and continued out into the dense forest that seemed to hug the cave.

As soon as he was clear of the dense brush, he stared down the mountain at a lightning fast pace. He knew the old woman would be awake by now.

-.x.X.O.X.x-

Where they stupid?

She couldn't bring to herself to think of any part of the dark brooding male as stupid. His whole being radiated power and self-assurance. But then, what was their motive to have her become a part of their group?

She could see a few benefits but from having a now rare blood limit in the midst, but she was hardly the strongest or most useful member of her clan. Her little sister Hanabi would have been a much more useful tool. At the thought of the forceful young girl, Hinata felt her eyes tear up. She was now the last living member of the Hyuuga clan. Her whole family had been massacred by this group that was now asking her to join. No. Not asking. Demanding.

She didn't miss the hint that he dropped as he exited the door. No doubt, if she denied they would kill her without hesitation. Then how would she exact her revenge?

Revenge.

How would she even begin?

She couldn't imagine herself being strong enough to take out the whole group by herself. But what if she could take them out secretly, one by one?

She felt her mind starting to crank slowly, hazily, with the dark edges of unconsciousness and exhaustion drawing ever closer with every forced breath. The sharp jabbing of her ribs on her lungs as they expanded reluctantly made her cringe.

No, she wasn't ever going to be strong enough to take them all out one by one. But how would it be possible to take them out secretly? If only she had strong connections inside.

Inside...

If she was a member, she could train and become strong enough to take them out. She would be able to learn all their moves, their secrets, their strategies, then when they least expected it; wipe them out one by one.

It was a dangerous plan, suicidal even. If she failed in taking down even one member, she would die and her entire bloodline would be gone. With an exhausted sigh she silently made up her mind.

It was all she had left.

All she could bring herself to live for.

She would avenge her family even if it cost Hinata her life.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

He jumped silently from the tree branch and landed soundlessly on the soft ground.

He walked up the broad wooden steps to the narrow front door. He didn't have to knock. He sensed her movements in the small herb patch she kept in the back. He walked around the small cottage silently and stood as he surveyed the old woman plucking the weeds from the dark earth and throwing them carefully to the side.

"Itachi." She greeted with a smile and turned her head slightly to the side to glance at him. "What a pleasure."

She continued silently for a moment longer before slowly and painfully raising to her feet. She turned and walked carefully out of the herb patch with a small basket, placing it on the ground, before picking up the pile of weeds, moving toward the tree line, and tossing them into the dense underbrush.

Itachi moved forward and picked up the basket in one hand, and walking silently behind the woman. She turned, her half-smile still on her tired old face, and flinched slightly at seeing him directly behind her.

"How may I help you today?" she asked, gazing up at him appreciatively and taking the basket, moving towards her house.

"The girl, she has a fever."

"As to be expected." She said sadly, her smile faltering a little. "I pity she was so injured."

She opened the small back door and stepped in, leaving it open so Itachi could follow. He closed it silently behind her, following her to the small kitchen where she had a pot of water boiling.

He stood wordlessly at the kitchen door as she pulled out a tea kettle and two cups, and fixed some tea, before sitting down on her small mat. She poured the tea into the two mugs, and motioned for him to join her on the adjacent mat.

He glided to the mat, and sat in a fluid movement, his cold, unblinking eyes staring at her.

"I suppose I will have to return to your little abode to check on her." She said over the cup. "Please allow me a second to refresh myself and gather my supplies before we leave."

Itachi nodded and folded his arms.

He watched as the woman finished her tea, then rose and left the room. After a few minutes, his cup empty, she entered and took it to a small wash basin, dropping it inside before turning and smiling at him.

"Ready."

He got to his feet and walked to out the door, stopping to pick up the woman's bag as she followed behind him. He started up the hill at a brisk run, and glanced back to ensure that the woman was following. She was old, but she was fit, and as fast as someone her age could be.

She would be able to return safely before dark.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

He watched as she sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow tiredly.

"Her fever has broken." She announced triumphantly. "She is healing exceptionally well, for someone her size."

She smiled wearily as she packed her things neatly into her bag, her frail hands shaking with exhaustion. Itachi sat against the wall and watched her carefully. The woman truly was a very skilled medic. He watched as she turned with her bag and a small pouch in her hand.

She bent over the girl and brushed a long dark lock from her sweaty forehead.

"If you can hear me, child, this is a herb that will ease the pain. Take it in your tea each morning."

She turned back to Itachi and nodded finally.

"I am done."

Itachi stirred, rising, and walked to the door, pushing it open for the old woman to step through. He watched as she started down the hall, then turned and walked over to bed to look down at the unconscious girl. Her lids fluttered with her fevered dreams, and he saw her chest rising and falling steadily.

He grabbed the bag of herbs and brought it to his nose. Closing his eyes to sniff, it, he took a long breath, then placed it back at her side. He glanced down at her abnormally pale face and dry cracking lips.

Weak. He couldn't help the sneer that flashed across his face. The girl reeked of and looked like death.

"I hope you have decided." He said coldly, then glided to towards the door, not caring if she could hear or not.

--------------------------------------------------------.x.X.O.X.x.----------------------------------------------------------

Jade: There you go guys! Hoped you like the chapter! Please remember to review and once again, Thanks to my amazing beta Rae-Chan!!!

Rae: O: Happy early Valentine's day, guys!


	5. Lies

Hey guys! So finally got ample time to update my stories again! Hope to get somewhere with this soon! But without further ado, another chapter of Momentum….

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

He sat with his back against the cool wall, his legs tucked into each other and his hands resting lightly in his lap. His mind went over his plan slowly, calculating every possibility.

It was flawless.

… Almost.

His eyes flickered open and glanced up at the semi-conscious girl lying in the cot in front of him. She hadn't moved in 24 hours now but he knew every time that she slipped in and out of consciousness. Every time she sensed his presence, her heart quickened slightly and she tried harder to seem unconscious.

Fool.

It all came down to her.

He rose silently and walked over to the cot. He stood for a moment and looked over her. The bruises were starting to turn a sickly dark yellow, and the cuts had healed into dark pink lines. She was ready.

"It is time." He said coolly down at her.

He watched as her eyes fluttered slightly before opening, and smirked lightly when she glared up at him with murderous intent. She was ready.

"Do you accept?"

He gazed down at her as she swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment. Her fine dark eyelashes swept her pale cheeks before fluttering open once more with a more determined glare. She licked her dry, cracked lips before answering in a raspy voice.

"Yes."

He nodded and turned to the door. As if waiting just on the other side, Kisame pulled the door open and walked in briskly. He had an almost comically solemn look on his face as he came to a stop in front of the bed, holding a large package.

"This is for you." He said seriously, and dropped it carelessly on top of her.

Itachi resisted a smirk as the girl flinched when the package hit her, and as she then tried to relax her face again. Kisame turned abruptly and walked out the door, leaving it opened for Itachi to follow.

"I suggest you read it. Your training starts at first light."

Without another word he walked out of the dim room and shut and locked the door behind him.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

Hinata laid still for seemed to be a hour.

When she heard no sound and sensed no movement, she raised her hand and pushed the package off of her chest, sitting up slowly, wincing in pain.

She grimaced as her ribs ached, and pulled herself up to lean on the wall. She glanced down at the package and frowned. Hesitating for a few moments before curiosity finally took over, she pulled it towards her.

She lifted it into her hands and pulled the brown paper apart with stiff fingers. She frowned when a large green folder opened into her lap, spilling paper all over her. The frown deepened, and she froze when she saw a picture of her family. She stared down at the photo and felt hot tears forming in her eyes. She ran her finger along her mother's face on the photograph, but flinched, stiffening when she looked down to see the face of the small child she was holding had been scratched off.

It was her.

He father was holding a baby Hanabi in his arms and smiling down at her proudly while Hinata stood in front of her mother with her hand holding her shoulders still as they took the picture.

She gritted her teeth as the thought swept through her like a wave. Is this how they intended to win her loyalty? Erasing her from her family?

She hadn't realized that she was gripping the photo so hard until it started to crumple in her hand. She paused, and hurriedly tried to straighten it out but, stopped when she saw scribbling on the back. She flipped it over and stared down at the unmistakable writing of her father.

"_True heir shall be placed when a mistake is forgotten_."

Her mind went blank.

What was that supposed to mean?

She flipped the photo back over and stared at her father, pride evident on his face as he stared down at Hanabi. She knew he wasn't particularly fond of her but did he truly intend to forget her? And how?

She glanced down at the other papers finally and spotted her father's hand writing once more. She picked up the paper and glanced at her father's scrawled signature at the bottom.

"…_remove the "issue" of this clan. You help would be greatly appreciated. The guards shall be absent on her side of the wing at exactly midnight on the full moon. I suggest you use this chance and make it seem as much like a kidnapping as possible. I would…"_

She could almost feel her heart stop.

She glanced down at more of the papers, finding another near to where she found the first. She glanced over that as well.

"…_failed at such a simple task! Compassion is for fools. Weakness should be removed as it has no place in this clan. The council will not accept her as the leader when her time comes. They warn for us to remove the 'issue' or they shall remove us from the head family permanently. This 'problem' must be dealt with immediately for…"_

She choked on the air that sucked into her throat as she stifled a scream.

"LIES!" she finally managed to scream out, and crushed the letters into a little ball, tossing it at the door as hard as she could. She gritted her teeth as she fell back, pain searing through her body.

They had to be lies.

They had to be.

She opened her eyes reluctantly to stare directly at her father's sprawling signature and frowned. Could it be forgery? '_Please let it be_.' She thought desperately to herself as she moved her hand to spread the papers more, her pale eyes skimming over receipts, mission files, private letters, and documents. All bore her father's signature, and some even the signature of the head council member, Hokku.

They were trying to get rid of her.

She choked on a sob as she sat up slowly and looked over more of the papers, desperately trying to find some evidence of lies. There was nothing. Even the wax seal of the crest was at the top of the scrolls, with its distinct curving of the y's. It was real.

Hinata sobbed silently to herself.

She was a failure.

Weak.

This was the family that she was now desperately trying to avenge? A family that held no hope for her? A family that tried on countless occasions to kill her?

She wished it couldn't be true. She needed it to not be true.

She glanced at the crumpled paper laying on the floor as tears began streaming down her face. She would find out. She looked down and started searching through the papers quickly until she found the other letter her father had written. She looked at the name he addressed it to, the assassin he had hired to try to kill her but had failed.

Diachi A.

She ripped the scroll until she had the name alone on a piece of paper, then folded it in two and shoved it into her chest bindings. She would find this man and find out if it was true. Until then, she would continue with her plan.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stuffed the papers back into the folder, replacing it on the floor. Now she needed rest. She would train and become strong, stronger than anyone ever expected her to.

And she would have her revenge.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

Itachi sat with his back against the wall as Kisame looked out the door of his small room.

"She's done." He said finally and turned to look at the dark haired ninja in the corner.

Itachi opened his eyes and gazed over at the blue man, frowning as he saw him smirking and still staring out the door. He closed his eyes again as he turned to look at him.

"She's got a nice rack." Kisame said after a long pause. Itachi ignored the comment and continued to meditate. Now that she knew what her father had been up to, he was curious as to how she would take the news.

Tomorrow he would start his training on her. In a month's time he hoped to have her be able to defend herself in some way at a reasonable level. He would not fail.

He cleared his mind of all thought and focused on his breathing, sending a steady and flowing stream of healing chakra through his eyes. It was the only way he had been able to survive this long while possessing that level of the Sharingan.

He maintained his focus as he heard Kisame relax on his bed and stretch out, before soon his soft breaths indicated sleep. He focused his hearing to the girl once more to hear that her breathing had leveled and heart steadied in its rhythmic beating. It was going to be hard.

But she would be strong.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

OK! I know, I know. Short! But soon! Am feeling deathly ill now so I think I'm gonna hit the sack before it gets any worst. Happy reading and remember to review! It's the food that keeps me going!

P.S.- BIG thanks to my beta Rae-Chan!

Rae: GAAAAH~. I'm done with school now! I graduate soon, and both Jade and I are completely done with highschool! Time to start applying to college and lookin' for work. (: Thanks for all your support, everyone. Don't forget to rate and review! 3


End file.
